


Body Electric

by noona96n



Category: EXO (Band), Winner (Band)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mild Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noona96n/pseuds/noona96n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yifan has difficulties drawing real life genitals and Jongdae is NOT helping. </p><p>Or: In which it started with Jongdae modeling nude in art class and ends with Jongdae being nude in Yifan's bed. This is the story of what happened in between.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is cross-posted on asiafanfiction under the pseudonym Ria_Sokun.

1

The art professor enters the room with two other males hot on her heels. Professor Park Jiyeon is an extremely talented artist that goes by the moniker ‘Gummy’. And Yifan is more than lucky to have her as a mentor.  
(Yifan finds himself drooling over her paintings a few time and finds himself drooling some more when he gets to see her in real life cause damn, she’s really hot. But that’s not the point here. The point is, there’re two people walking in after her. Don’t stray from the topic dammit.)  
Professor Park crosses her arms and leans her hips on her desk. She clears her throat and announces “This is the semester’s T.A, Kwon Jiyong,” she points to the blonde male on her left that is fabulously fashionable. He waves with a shy smile on his lips and some of the girls swoon.   
The professor clears her throat and continues “He will be overseeing your pieces and handling your assignments. And this young man here,” professor Park points to her right “is your life model for the semester.”   
Yifan pales noticeably because holy shit they’re still drawing nude people.   
(Also, why does the model have such a cute mouth? Those uplifted corners are so beautiful. Mmm.)  
(Damn it Wu. Focus. That’s not really the number one concern right now because there’s a really cute looking model at the front of the class and Yifan has a problem with drawing real life penises and vaginas.)

-

After the professor leaves, the T.A tells the class loudly “Hi everyone, I’m Kwon Jiyong”  
He point to the model and introduces him “And this is Kim Jongdae.” The said man waves with a smile, the edges of his lips curving up into a beautiful shape that has Yifan thinking about feline animals and their graces.   
T.A Jiyong ushers him to go take his clothes off behind the wall divider they set at the corner and takes out a stool to put it in front of the professor’s desk. He claps his hands enthusiastically and informs them “Today we’ll start with a simple pose so I can evaluate each of your basic skills.”  
The model walks to the stool buck ass nude and sits on the stool like he’s born to be there. Yifan gulps and curse the T.A to hell and back as the man arranges the male’s position so that Yifan has full view of his private.   
The transfer student feels an extremely strong need to go to the bathroom.

 

-

Yifan shifts uncomfortably in his stool as his grip on the charcoal tightens. He risks a quick glance at the nude model at the front of the room before looking at the drawing in front of him.   
Perfect texture of hair. The shape of the eyes and the curve of his smile are correct. The muscle tones are impeccable and he’s not missing anything. His collarbones and ribcage that are visibly jutting against his skin is also presented on the canvas.   
The exchange student looks proudly at his work and nods to himself. His gaze sweeps at the blank space where the model’s penis should be and deflates visibly.  
Nothing’s missing except for his dick apparently.   
Discreetly, Yifan shifts his vision toward the male model again; this time trying his hardest to stare at the shaved genital. He stares for three full seconds and feels his cheeks heat up.  
Yifan’s not sure why he’s even shy in the first place. He has seen nude people before, in Canada and in China, but no matter how many time he draws them he just can’t get used to looking and drawing the privates. Which is ridiculous because he sure doesn’t have any problems looking and touching when he’s having sex. Plus, he has a dick too. He shouldn’t have this much difficulty to draw another person’s.   
At that thought, Yifan groans loudly. His classmates turn to give him suspicious look and he smiles at them shyly. The Chinese-Canadian sees the T.A walking toward him and he gulps.  
T.A Jiyong smiles at him and Yifan hastily reaches for the charcoal he set down. However, before he can try to act like he’s going to draw the penis attached to the model’s body, the T.A is already next to him.   
The blonde nods approvingly and tells him “Very realistic Yifan-sshi. I can tell that it’s Jongdae-sshi right away.”  
Yifan smiles proudly and gives himself a pat on the back. Some of his classmates turn to glare multiple holes into his head. The T.A continues “The details and shading are superb.”  
Yifan swallows and waits for the ‘but’ that will follow. And here it comes, loud and clear and attention seeking “But I notice the distinct lack of penis.”   
Yifan blushes and the model at the front of the class turns to look at him. He looks offended at what T.A Jiyong has to say and pouts. One of the people up front complains and chides “Stay still Jongdae-sshi and don’t pout.”  
The model retorts “Halfway through the class and you still haven’t memorized my perfect self? I’m disappointed.”  
T.A Jiyong laughs and leaves to scold the model. Yifan thanks the lord he’s off the hook. For now.

-

The fourth time it happens, T.A Jiyong emails Yifan to meet him one-on-one first thing tomorrow morning. Yifan groans loudly and drops his fork onto the plate when he finishes reading the mail. Luhan chides him but the words fall on deaf ears.   
It’s Yixing who asks “Something’s wrong gege?”  
Yifan simply hands his phone to Yixing and the sculptor takes the liberty to read the email. He gasps too dramatically and Luhan asks “What?”  
The phone is passed to Luhan and the elder’s eyebrows disappear into his bang. He looks at Yifan with comical disbelief and finally asks “Should I be aware of whatever trouble it is you’re in didi?”  
Yifan pouts at the nickname but replies anyway “I’m not in trouble.”  
Luhan gives him a look of skepticism and Yixing rolls his eyes. The sculptor says “You don’t just get called to meet your T.A without being in trouble ge.”  
Yifan denies insistently “I’m not in trouble, seriously! I just have some…” The artist struggles to find the right word while both Luhan and Yixing gaze at him expectantly “Difficulties… that need to be sorted out.”  
“And what kind of difficulties are they?” Luhan probes, chewing loudly on the meat that Yixing cooked.  
Yifan blushes and Yixing’s bored gaze light up with understanding. He giggles in his usual drunken manner and Yifan turns redder. This time, Luhan looks confused and demands “What am I missing? Tell me damn it.”  
Yixing opens his mouth and Yifan kicks him under the table. He threatens “Don’t you dare Zhang Yixing.”  
Yixing giggles harder and Luhan turns murderous as he glares at his cousin. He reaches to shake Yixing and growls “Tell me.”  
Yixing chokes on his rice so Yifan huffs with satisfaction “Serves you right.”  
Luhan rolls his eyes at the artist’s childishness and Yixing shouts at the top of his lungs “Fan-ge can’t draw Kim Jondae’s dick.”  
It’s Yifan’s turn to look murderous. 

-

“It’s not that I can’t.” Yifan protests weakly with a pout, his meal forgotten in his plate.  
“Your canvases beg to differ.” Yixing supplies helpfully and the artist groans into his palms.   
Luhan says nonchalantly “I don’t understand how you can’t draw them when you’re fine with sucking them.”  
“Oh my god Luhan. I don’t need that image in my head.” Yifan shrieks, feeling the urge to bang his head on the table. The older simply rolls his eyes dramatically and says pointedly “You suck them.”  
Yifan makes a face and Yixing giggles again.   
Then Luhan suggests seriously “Hey, why don’t you try and get familiar with his dick? You won’t feel so shy if you’re familiar with it right?”  
Yifan perks up at that, considering the statement and processing it in his head for a few moments before he asks innocently “How though?”  
Luhan rolls his eyes again because dumb Yifan, the dumbass of all dumbasses has reemerged. So he says seriously “Suck it a few times or give him one or two handjob. Have sex with him too while you’re at it, everyone wants a piece of that ass in the music department.”  
Yixing laughs so hard he fell off his chair. And this time, Yifan really does bang his head on the table.   
He should’ve known.

-

“Wait, does that mean you want a piece of that ass too?” Yixing asks with wonders in his eyes after he sits himself down.   
Yifan groans loudly and Luhan shrugs. The vocalist grins mischievously and says casually “Hey, it’s a hot piece of ass.”  
Yifan bangs his head repeatedly on the dining table and considers sleeping with the model just so he can brag at Luhan.

-

ONLY JUST TO BRAG TO LUHAN OKAY.  
(Yeah, keep telling yourself that Wu.)

-

(The thing is, Luhan only bottoms. And he’s already in a loving relationship and he’s absolutely disgusting about it, what’s with the PDA and random make out sessions that happen on every available space.) 

-

T.A Kwon gives him a plastic smile as he announces the end of the session, gesturing for Jongdae to wait. Yifan gulps and the model just looks at him with a raised brow; his expression is full of amusement. Surely due to Yifan’s constipated look.  
The model goes off to put his clothes on, his hips sway noticeably as he sashays himself toward the corner. Yifan tries to look away from that sinful round ass.   
Keyword: TRIES.  
T.A Jiyong sits on the edge of the table and clears his throat to get Yifan’s attention. Twice. And quite loudly too. The student merely blinks away his embarrassment and listens to the assistant says “I notice that you never draw Jongdae’s private.”  
Yifan chokes and Jongdae look offended as he steps out from behind the divider.   
“Honestly, I don’t understand what could stop you from drawing it. You clearly are more than capable of drawing it since your skill is akin to a professional.” Jiyong continues as Jongdae nears him.   
“You know I have to fail you right?” Jiyong asks and Yifan nods stiffly. “But, after my discussion with Gummy-noona; she said to give you a second chance to redraw those four pieces and I took the liberty of asking Jongdae to model for you again.”  
Yifan gulps, eyes straying toward the model who’s smirking slyly at him.   
Jiyoung adds “You need the extra practice anyways.”   
Yifan finds himself nodding in agreement even though every logical part of his brain screams at him not to. The T.A beams and claps his hands together once before telling them both “Okay. Now, shoo. Go and work out the arrangement. I expect to have those pieces in two weeks’ time.”  
Yifan gulps as Jongdae slings his bag over his shoulder and mutters with a smile that’s far too seductive “Let’s go.”

-


	2. Chapter 2

2

Apparently, Jongdae isn’t just cute. He’s quite cunning too, talking his way into making Yifan drags him to the apartment he shares with Luhan when Yifan made it clear that his apartment is off limit. He can’t risk having Jongdae naked anywhere near his bed, it might results in something disastrous; most likely with Jongdae’s legs spread open and his cock splitting the vocalist in half.   
With that thought, he slams the emergency brake on his train of thoughts and turns to look Jongdae, the key is left forgotten in the socket as Yifan’s hand leaves the knob. He narrows his eyes at the model, who’s smiling cheekily at him, and the artist groans.   
“I am not drawing you in my apartment.” Yifan grits out, fishing for his phone.   
Jongdae tilts his head cutely to the side and questions while blinking just equally cutely “Why?”  
Yifan mumbles a few profanities under his breath, in Mandarin, as he tears his gaze away from the pout that’s etched on Jongdae’s lips and calls Yixing hastily. Jongdae just shoves his face closer to Yifan’s, pushing his bottom lip out further as he flutters his lashes and pushes down his brows to make himself look cuter, if that’s even possible.   
The artist breathes a sigh of relief when Yixing picks up and greets “Hey Xing, can I borrow your apartment?”  
“No g-ge. Hng- busy right now.” Yixing says, a little breathlessly and Yifan frowns.   
“Xing, please. It’s urgent.”  
“G-, I said n-NYAA”  
“Excuse me Yifan-sshi, but Yixing and I are quite busy right now. Hng- I think it would be best if you come at a later time.” Another voice suddenly erupts from the other side of the phone and the call ends with moan of pleasure that sounds suspiciously like Yixing’s- Yifan would know, they had this thing that they used to do once- anyways, not important.   
The important thing is Yifan just listened to Yixing having sex with an unidentified man. He really needs to find out who it is and give him hell later.  
THE IMPORTANT THING IS: Yifan has no choice but to take Jongdae to his apartment.  
Yifan curses at whatever god out there that cause this and rests his head against the door. Jongdae hovers too closely behind him and says cheerfully “I do want to get in soon.”  
Yifan considers banging his head on the door. Jongdae barges into the apartment the moment Yifan swings the door open. The model makes a noise of surprise when he gets into the living room and Yifan jerks his head up to see Luhan watching T.V.   
Great. Just what he needed.  
From his seat, Luhan greats Jongdae with a knowing smirk and wiggles his brows suggestively at Yifan. The artist groans again, this time his expression is pained and he wants to dig a hole to bury himself in.   
Yifan throws his bag onto the couch and drags a stool from the kitchen. He crosses his arms over his chest and says sternly toward Luhan “Go to your room Lu. I need this space.”  
“Why?” Luhan asks, uninterested, as he munches on the cookies.   
“I need to sketch.”   
“You can do that in your room. You always do that in your room.”   
Luhan’s being difficult and it’s getting on his nerves far too much. Jongdae’s light snickering doesn’t help either. Yifan wants to throw the stool at Luhan but refrains himself then says “Yes, but I have a guest with me.”   
“So?”  
Yifan’s hands ball itself and he murders Luhan for the ninth time in his head in the last two minutes “So I need the living room’s space to let him model for me. My room doesn’t have enough space to fit a stool, a model and an easel.”  
Luhan clearly hears the lie in that stupid excuse and looks at him pointedly because Yifan’s room is the biggest between the two of them and it’s the most organized too. The vocalist narrows his eyes at Yifan and the artist stares at him defiantly. Luhan deadpans “Sit him on your bed then.”  
Yifan looks terrified and Jongdae bursts out in laughter. The model says with a smirk “Mm, I like the sound of that.”  
Yifan’s sure that his expression turns sour because Luhan is scowling at him disapprovingly. He mouths incoherent words at the elder Luhan rolls his eyes but gets up anyways and tells him “Fine, I’ll go away.”  
“Thank you.” Yifan breathes with a sigh of relief and Jongdae promptly strips his clothes off. He wiggles his body sexily to ease away his clothes and letting the garments fall carelessly on the floor, making the living room looks like the perfect scene to shoot a hot living room sex porn in. Yifan gulps and looks at Luhan helplessly.  
The older smirks evilly at Yifan and tells them both brightly “Try not to fuck on the couch, I sleep on that couch.”   
Yifan glares at Luhan and Jongdae replies with a smirk “Noted.”  
The artist just hopes he can survive today without having blue balls.

-

Their sketching session ends when Yixing slams the door open to see Jongdae lounging buck ass nude on a stool in the middle of the living room, with his legs spread miles apart, as Yifan tries to draw his dick without looking at it. Which is completely impossible. Jongdae made that fact known three minutes after he sat his ass down and spread his legs to give Yifan a nice view.  
Yixing is completely frozen mid pace and has difficulty closing his mouth. Jongdae waves enthusiastically at Yixing and Yifan groans, pushing his face into the canvas, as he hears the sculptor approaches him.   
Yixing hums under his breath and Yifan knows the sculptor already put his critic face on as he examines the vague shape that can be identified as Jongdae’s penis if scrutinized carefully.   
When Yixing speaks, his voice is scratchy from all the screaming he did during sex no doubt “Not bad ge. I didn’t know you got acquainted with his dick so quickly. Lu-ge will be so proud.”   
Yifan blushes and throws the charcoal stick at Yixing’s head. Jongdae lifts an eyebrow in amusement before he walks over to pick up the stick and hands it to the artist. Yifan’s fingers brush against Jongdae and the model runs his fingers over the artist’s palm. He curls his fingers around Yifan’s deliberately and Yifan gulps. He stalks off to his room with speed in his steps after telling Jongdae to go home, Yixing laughter follows him even when he slams the door shut.   
He just hopes to god Yixing doesn’t say anything stupid. 

-

A few seconds later, Yifan hears a door squeaks open and Luhan’s voice echoes throughout the apartment. He pokes his head from under his blanket and strains his ears to listen to their conversations. Unfortunately, he doesn’t have supernatural hearing and resigns himself to wallowing on his bed and burrows himself further into the mattress.   
About fifteen minutes past and he hears a giggling sound. Not the usually drunken giggling of Yixing and not Luhan’s giggling either. (Luhan sounds like a dying duck whenever he giggles. He sounds absolutely cringe worthy; Yifan’s not sure why Luhan’s boyfriend thinks his giggling is cute.) It’s high-pitch but it’s not annoying. And it makes Yifan thinks of cats.   
With his interest peaked, Yifan reluctantly gets out of his bed. The blanket he used fall onto the floor as he scrambles to get up and he kicks it away as he makes way toward the door. Yifan slams the door opens to the sight of Jongdae mid giggle he turns his eyes in Yifan’s general direction.   
“Glad to see you out of your room princess.” Luhan mumbles and Jongdae chuckles when Yifan’s ears turn pink. Then the older vocalist continues with a sly smile “I heard you’re already acquainted with Jongdae-ya’s dick.”  
Yifan’s face turns red and he pointedly avoids Jongdae’s questioning look. Yixing smothers a laugh as Luhan’s facial expression morphs into something akin to pride. The man puts a hand over his chest and says “I’ve never been so proud of you.”  
Yixing falls out his chair laughing and Yifan never regrets anything more than getting out of his room.   
-  
“Come take a seat didi, I made some hot chocolate.” Luhan says while raising a cup, trying to lure him onto the evil side with useless bribery that is sweet. It will never work on him.   
“It’s the middle of the day in summer.” Yifan reasons and tries look at the way Jongdae’s Adam’s apple bobs when he swallows. He finds it incredibly sexy and wants to trace his tongue on the skin over it as he rocks himself into Jongdae.   
NOPE. RED ALERT.  
It’s Luhan’s voice that breaks him out of his reverie “I put in marshmallows.”   
Yifan narrows his eyes at the older male and the vocalist finally says “Come and get it before I give it to Xing.”   
The artist runs over so fast he slips on his own feet with a loud thud. His friends are too busy laughing at his clumsiness to actually come and help, so it’s Jongdae who gets off his chair and helps him up.   
Yifan’s not sure he can ever erase that out of his record. Tripping on his own feet in his rush to get to a cup of marshmallow filled hot chocolate. He feels like a five years old kid.  
Jongdae helps him up to his feet and chuckles as he looks over him for injuries. The vocalist looks at Yifan with an exasperated smile pastes on his lips and asks “What are you? A five years old.”  
Yifan groans and is reminded yet again that he never regret anything more than getting out of his room.   
-  
Luhan makes Yixing vacates the seat next to Jongdae and glares Yifan into sitting near the vocalist. He stares at the artist for two full minutes without saying anything before he drops the bomb “I invite Jongdae to stay for dinner.”  
Great. Just his luck.  
“Oh and Yifan, next time tell me when Jongdae comes over for you sketching session. I’ll be sure to vacate the apartment.” Luhan says, lifting his cup up. Yifan glares at him and he hides his smile behind his cup “Wouldn’t want to disturb you on your private moment.”  
Yifan just continues glaring as Jongdae look at both of them his amusement.  
-


	3. Chapter 3

3

 

Honestly, Jongdae just keeps on surprising him. Just when he thinks the vocalist can’t be any more perfect, he tells a funny story that has Luhan giggling like a school girl while Yixing rolls on the floor hysterically.   
Yifan finds himself watching Jongdae more than he is eating.   
He likes the curves of Jongdae’s mouth when he smile, Yifan realizes as he keeps on staring and wishes he has a pencil and a piece of paper to document it. But then he imagines seeing those curves stretched around his manhood and Yifan all but slams his spoon onto the table. The soup sloshes onto the furniture from the pressure of Yifan’s hand and Jongdae quickly uses a piece of tissue to clean up the mess. He’s tidy too, huh.  
Luhan looks at him with a mischevious glints in his eyes while Yixing just ignores him entirely, slurping up the soup from his bowl. It’s Jongdae who looks at him with concern, the corners of his lips turned down and his brows furrows into V shape line.   
Yifan immediately feels guilty and stammers “Sorry. Sorry I just-um. I’m just not okay. Headache.”   
Jongdae deflates at that and the artist’s stomach drops uncomfortably. Jongdae murmurs “Oh, okay” before chasing the noodles with his chopsticks.   
Luhan makes a disapproving sound at him and waves him away. 

-

It’s half past ten at night when the noise in the living room dies down, signaling Jongdae’s and Yixing’s departure from the apartment. Yifan can hear Luhan sending both Jongdae and Yixing off before the older walks toward his room.   
The vocalist knocks twice before entering without permission. Yifan peaks out from under the blanket to see Luhan taking a seat on his bed. Luhan smiles so Yifan says in acknowledgement “Ge.”  
“There’s leftover from dinner, go and take a bite.” Luhan says, patting the lumps under the blanket reassuringly.   
Yifan looks confused for a moment and asks “You’re not going to scold me?”  
“For what?” Luhan counters with amusement.  
“For being rude to Jongdae.”   
Luhan laughs at that and says “I know what rude looks like on you Yifan, and that wasn’t rude.”  
Yifan rolls his eyes “What is it then?”   
“Denial.” Luhan replies wisely with a knowing look. 

-

The next day, Jongdae corners him in the cafeteria; when Yifan leaves the studio to buy himself a drink at 2 in the afternoon, forgoing lunch as usual. (Life of an artist really, you either have no money for food or have no time for food.)   
The vocalist jumps out of his seat, his friends –the sassy diva and the fluffy Satan– forgotten, as he tries to catch Yifan on his way out. The artist sucks on his straw hard and drinks in the apple juice noisily while he scratches his head sheepishly.   
“Luhan-hyung told me to check up on you since you had a headache last night. You okay now?” Jongdae asks, and honestly, screw Luhan. Screw him.   
“Y-yeah.” Yifan stutters and looks down at his shoes awkwardly. Jongdae leans into his personal space and peers into his eyes. Yifan feels his face heats up so he looks away, putting a scowl on his face.   
Jongdae leans back onto is heels and clears his throat. “Um I have some aspirin in my bag if you need any. Your face is kinda red.”  
The artist’s face reddens further and Yifan curses his pale complexion. He shakes his head and the vocalist lets out a soft oh. Both stands awkwardly near the door of the cafeteria for far longer than necessary until Yifan breaks the silence between them with a cough. He takes a step back and gestures at the general direction of the door. He mumbles “I um-I need to go.”  
“Oh okay.” Jongdae replies with disappointment. The vocalist is already turning back and walking toward his desk when Yifan reaches out to grab his forearm and swirls him around. He tells Jongdae stupidly “Wait for me at the gate this evening after school.”  
Jongdae’s facial expression lightens up and before he can says anything; Yifan already bolts out the door. 

-

Yifan goes to the shared studio to continue his painting and forgets about the encounter at the cafeteria because he was acting stupid and he’s trying to wipe his record clean of stupidity. So when his phone rings at 6:30 P.M., the screen lighting up with Luhan’s face, he answers the call pleasantly with a soft smile on his lips as he admires the color combination on his canvas.   
He’s not prepared for Luhan’s shrilled voice to bust his eardrum so he promptly drops his phone and falls off the stool. A part of him is glad that he decides to put down his color plate before answering while the other mourn the hurt his butts have to bear. Mino, his studio partner, puts down his color plate to come helps Yifan up but the Canadian just shakes his head. Mino walks over to pull him to his feet anyway.   
“Ge.” Yfian replies after he snatches the phone of the floor and puts it to his ear. He nods at Mino in appreciation and kicks the man’s shin when he walks back to his side of the studio. Mino laughs and hums a tone under his breath as he starts working again.  
“YAH! WU YIFAN, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?”  
“Ge. Ge. Calm down and don’t scre-”  
“Calm down? CALM DOWN?” Luhan screams.  
Yifan sighs “I’m in my studio ge. What?”  
“In your studio? IN YOUR FUCKING STUDIO? WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU STILL IN YOUR STUPID FUCKING STUDIO?”  
“Um, painting.”  
“Well, get your sorry ass to the front gate now you idiot. Jongdae is waiting for you.”  
“What?”  
There’s an impenetrable silence between them and Yifan knows he’s mothereffing screwed. Then he remembers he’s supposed to meet Jongdae at the front gate.   
“Oh shit.” He mumbles and Luhan screams at him again. Yifan hopes he bursts his vocal cord and can’t sing again. EVER.  
“WU. YI. FAN. I WILL MURDER YOU.” Luhan enunciates slowly and the artist is already praying for an easy death as he hurriedly put on his coat and clears his work station.  
-  
Mino is wearing his dirty black painting apron and waving at him joyfully when he sends him off. He looks at his with a cheerful smile and Yifan thinks that Mino looks like an enthusiastic wife sending his husband off to work. Yifan tells Mino this and receives a sarcastic smile. He tells Yifan with fake enthusiasm “Try not to die. It’ll be bad if I have to pay full for the studio.”   
Yifan clicks his tongue and curses in English “Fuck you.”  
Mino lifts a brow in amusement, fingers tracing the dry paint on his apron. “You meant ‘Fuck Jongdae.’”   
Yifan gasps dramatically, his cheeks bright pink, and asks “Oh my god! It’s Yixing isn’t it?”  
“If Yixing is the Chinese dude that’s high ninety percent of the time and frolic with his sculptures, then no.” Mino replies with a shrug and Yifan narrows his eyes at his studio partner. The younger replies “It’s actually his boyfriend.”  
Yifan throws his hands up and Mino clarifies “It’s a long story.” The Canadian rolls his eyes exasperatedly.  
“Honestly though,” Mino pauses momentarily for effects and Yifan looks at him. “Jongdae does have a nice ass. I’d wanna tap that ass too. And I’m a committed man in a relationship with a beautiful boyfriend who has an amazing voice and even more amazing bedroom skill.” Mino continues cheekily and Yifan’s cheek burns red.   
He reaches his leg out to kick Mino’s in the thigh. Yifan tells him with a pout “Too much information!”  
Mino just laughs and waves him off nonchalantly before slamming the door shut in Yifan’s face.   
-  
When Yifan gets to the front gate, he sees Luhan and Jongdae conversing pleasantly amongst them. He gulps and approaches them with an apologetic smile directed at Jongdae. The young vocalist waves at him, his smile still plastered on his lips just a bit more subdue and Yifan feels guilt crashing into him like waves.   
Then Luhan turns to glare at him and Yifan scratches his head lightly. He pokes Luhan’s arm lightly and says “Ge~” Only to receive a painful kick to the butt.   
Jongdae gasps and stares at Luhan in disbelieve as Yifan grabs his own butt. He turns to the artist and asks “You alright?”  
Yifan blinks twice and Luhan kicks him again. “He asked you a fucking question. Answer it and stop blinking like the idiot that you are.” Hisses Luhan as he sends his most vicious glare in Yifan’s direction again.  
Yifan glares back just as fiercely turning to reply Jongdae “It’s fine, I’m used to it.”  
“You shouldn’t be used to it.” Jongdae tells him softly, reaching out to pat his butt lightly and Luhan raises a fine brow before wiggling it suggestively. Yifan’s glare intensifies tenfold. The artist reaches behind his back to block Jongdae’s hand but ends up hold the limb instead.   
Luhan coos at them both “Aw, how cute. Holding hands and what not.” Yifan scowls and Luhan ignores it. He continues “Now why don’t you take him out to dinner as an apology?”  
Jongdae looks positively excited and he beams at Yifan hopefully, his smile white and flashing and Yifan wants to lean down to taste them. Yifan clears his throat instead and scowls harder, Luhan makes a disapproving sound in his throat. So Jongdae deflates and pouts a bit. He looks up to Yifan and mumbles “I guess you really don’t want spend time with me. You did stood me up even though you’re the one who arranged the meeting this evening.”  
At that, Luhan glares at Yifan and bears his teeth in a very plastic and creepy smile. Yifan stutters out “G-ge-”  
Jongdae sighs sadly and Luhan grits out menacingly “Take him to dinner and apologize properly Wu Yifan.”  
Yifan gulps and hastily complies “Okay. Okay. Let’s have dinner. Let’s go. Let’s go right now.”  
Jongdae beams at him happily and Yifan is once again outwitted by the vocalist.  
-


	4. Chapter 4

4

 

The concept that Wu Yifan has for Kim Jongdae is a total lie because Jongdae is not a vocalist. He’s a goddamn effing composer, who apparently can sings and play six different instruments without breaking a sweat. Also, he can dance; but very crappily according to him (Wu Yifan will not take it to words until he sees Jongdae dancing with his own to eyes. That boy has some serious flexibility; Yifan doubts he’s complete crap at it).   
Yifan has the pleasure to know all that when he made a complete and utter fool out of his stupid idiotic self by asking why he never sees Jongdae in any of Luhan’s singing class. Uh, because news flash; Jongdae majors in music composition.   
To say that he is completely smitten is an understatement. He’s utterly whipped.   
-  
Dinner starts out slow at Yifan’s favorite Italian restaurant he frequents now and then. Jongdae told him it’s fine to eat wherever and Yifan was craving some pasta since Luhan and Yixing were conspiring dicks and refuse to make him anything pasta related. It’s complete torture really; he’s not sure why he still put up with those two and their childishness.   
Conversation between them is short-lived and usually ends with Yifan groaning to himself and metaphorically kicking himself in the ass for being stupid when it comes to socializing with perfect human beings who can sing and dance and has the prettiest smile and most adorable lips and that’s not the fucking point Wu goddamit you’re supposed to be apologizing to him.  
Honestly. He’s whipped, god help him.  
-  
They take the taxi home. Jongdae lives on the other side of the city but Yifan insists on riding home with him, mainly because he was being dumb during dinner but it’s also an excuse so he can stay in Jongdae’s glorious presence longer.   
The taxi slows to a halt outside the apartment building that Jongdae lives in with his ‘diva best friend who’s apparently bi by the way but he already has a boyfriend’ and his other best friend ‘who’s not Satan, really, it’s just his default expression’. Yifan knows who they are; he sees the three of them sometimes around campus.   
Jongdae smiles at him shyly before turning toward the door and Yifan finds his heart beating faster than it already is. He hopes to god that ‘badump-badump’ sound isn’t echoing through the car or he’ll never be able to live again. Yifan return the smile weakly, feeling his cheeks turning red with heat. Then Jongdae still, reaching his hand to touch Yifan’s hands which are folded on his lap. The model rubs soothing circle over the back of his hand and leans into his personal space, peering at him from under his eyelashes. Yifan is struck once again with how beautiful Jongdae is. He’s mesmerized to see the streetlamp casting light onto the brown hair, making it soft and fluffy, and Yifan wants to lick at the shadows that his eyelashes onto his cheeks. Jongdae’s too beautiful its surreal how someone like him exists. And Yifan finds himself flipping his hands upward to take Jongdae’s hand in his. He’s reward with a dazzling smiling from Jongdae and Yifan traces meaningless patterns onto the model’s palm.   
Then someone clears their throat and the two of them are thrown out of their trance. Yifan’s eyes flicker away from Jongdae’s gorgeous face to see the taxi driver glaring at them with disapproval through the rearview mirror. He turns back to look at Jongdae to see the model still looking at him with stars in his eyes and shivers at the thought of what they would look like if Yifan is to paint them on the canvas. It would be a magnificent masterpiece but Yifan would loathe to share it.   
“Hey,” Jongdae begins “thanks for dinner.”  
Yifan nods stiffly to that and Jongdae plays with his finger softly. Then the younger continues “I had fun.”  
Yifan blinks twice before he lets out a dumb “Oh.”  
To that, Jongdae responses with a light chuckles and tells him “Thanks, again.”  
“Okay. You’re welcome.” Yifan replies shyly and Jongdae smiles that shiny all teeth smile that reminds Yifan of diamonds against blood red rubies that is Jongdae’s lips.   
Then there’re full plump lips on his mouth and Yifan is frozen in his seat. His are eyes wide open and he’s breathless with desire as Jongdae leans back to give him another smile. Before he knows it, Jongdae’s out the door and into his apartment building in a flash.   
Not even the driver’s disgusted noise and Luhan’s fussing can knock Yifan out of his trance.   
-  
Honestly speaking, Yifan doesn’t know what to make of it. Sure Jongdae’s hot as hell and he’d tap that any time but Yifan isn’t sure if Jongdae’s serious or if he’s just looking for flings with no strings attach. He did that once, the friend with benefit thing (read: Zhang Yixing) and it ended with Yifan sleeping in the studio and throwing paints at the canvas while crying on Mino and snot all over him like a baby. It was messy and it was painful and the process to mending their relationship was awkward and long, and to this day Yifan’s eyes still sting when he thinks about it. And Yifan doesn’t want that to happen again, he doesn’t want to end up curling into himself and cry to sleep for the next two months. He doesn’t want to ruin whatever ‘friendship’ he has with Jongdae, even if it’s flimsy and frail.   
But the thing it, Yifan wants Jongdae. Wants him to the point it leaves him gasping for breath. And he’s not sure what he wants for the two of them. It could be a sexual crush or just a stupid in the spur of the moment kinda thing. Yifan’s not even sure of his own feelings, how the hell is he gonna figure out what kind of relationship he wants to have with Jongdae?  
-  
But, see, Yifan’s whipped. He’s already a sucker for Jongdae because he’s not just hot, he’s funny and intelligent and he’s extraordinarily talented. And despite his cheekiness and sass, Yifan still wants all of Jongdae. He wants to do cute mundane things like touching the tip of Jongdae’s lips when he smile with smugness and count the mode’s lashes when the sun casts it’s golden light onto Jongdae’s pale face. But he also wants to kiss a patter on the expanse of Jongdae’s back and lick at his spine as he thrusts into the model and swallow his moans with breathless kissing.   
It’s… complicated.   
He’s gonna need help.   
(The kind of help that isn’t biased toward him getting laid. Read: Luhan.)  
-  
“So,” Mino says as he looks at Yifan with seriousness, his attention is completely on Yifan even if he still has paint dripping from his brush. He pauses for a long moment after that and Yifan wonders if it’s a bad idea to spill his gut like that to Mino, the guy could be busy and Yifan’s probably just burden him with excessive stress.   
He continues with a dubious expression on his face “What you’re saying is you’re in love with, but you’re not sure if you’re in love with him or not.”  
Yifan exclaims loudly in English “No!”   
Mino raises a fine brow in skepticism so Yifan calms his flustered self and demands “Did you not listen to a word I said?”  
“I did. You were waxing poetry about how beautiful Jongdae is and how much you wanna paint the stars in his eyes and the diamonds that are his teeth. You were also rambling about the dirty things that you want to do to him, which I will not go into detail because I don’t want the image of you having sex with Jongdae in my head. Again, like ever. But thanks by the way, those are some wicked ideas; might try some of them with Taehyunnie.” The younger male replies casually and Yifan wants to bash his head against the wall until it’s just a messy puddle of goo. He’s so stupid sometimes.   
“I did that?” Yifan asks, two third embarrassed and one third curious.   
“Yup.” Mino replies in crisp English, the ‘P’ making a popping sound as he dips his brush into the small bucket of paint, and Yifan groans loudly.   
“I’m so confused I don’t know what to do with myself!” he laments loudly and leans his forehead against the coffee table they bought a few months into their partnership. There’s a soft sigh before the chair opposite of him is being pulled out and Yifan looks up to see his studio partner observing him.  
“Look,” Mino starts “You’re in love, Kris. I know what it looks like on you, all right?”   
Yifan huffs and Mino tells him “No, seriously. The last time you were in love, you painted at least twenty different variation of Yixing’s body part; repeatedly, for a month, without realizing it. And you keep on fawning over him and showing him off to me.”  
“Yeah, and look where that got me. I ended up wasted and crying on you like a goddamn slob. Thanks again, by the way, for dragging my ass out of that slump.”  
“That’s because you were given shit advice and Yixing was a total asshole who took advantage of your feelings for him and cheapen it.” Mino replies bluntly and Yifan winces at the truth.  
Mino sighs again, this time it sounds heavy and heart wrenching, and leans his elbow on the coffee table. “Look, I know you had your heart broken before-”  
“Repeatedly. By at least six different people.” Yifan interjects sulkily and Mino stares at him for a bit.   
“But you shouldn’t let that stop you from exploring this with Jongdae or with other people after him.”   
“Easy for you to say, you’re in stable relationship with Taehyun-sshi. And I know you, you’re planning for something after graduation with him.”  
“Yeah I’m with Taehyun and we’re going steady and I want to build a life with him but you know, I had my heart broken too. Repeatedly. By more or least six people too. But I didn’t let that stop me from getting my game on and confess my love for Taehyun.” Mino replies with a soft smile on his face and an encouraging lift of his eyebrow.   
Yifan sighs “How do you do it?”  
Mino shrugs, leaning back into his chair “Like I said, don’t let a few heartbreaks stop you from being happy. If you like him, go for it and confess. If he wants to have a relationship with you, give it a try; go on a date, hold hands and kiss. If he just wants sex, tell him straight up you’re not in.”  
Yifan bites his lips so Mino pats his hands “Hey, don’t make it too complicated. You will move on after this, like how you move on from Yixing, and you will be happy.”  
Yifan worries his bottom lip between his teeth and Mino adds comically “But not as happy as me thought.”   
“You ass.” The Chinese-Canadian says and the younger snickers happily.   
“But seriously though, go for it.” Mino says “I’m always there to drag your ass out of your wallowing.”  
Yifan huffs a small laughter and Mino smiles cheekily before going back to his painting.  
-


End file.
